A.J. Styles
Allen Lloyd Jones (born June 2, 1978), better known by his ring name "The Phenomenal" A.J. Styles (also written AJ Styles), is an American wrestler. Styles is currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Early life Alan Jones attended Anderson College in Anderson, South Carolina on a partial wrestling scholarship. During his time at college, he participated in the 1998 NAIA National Tournament in Las Vegas, Nevada before leaving Anderson College to pursue his professional wrestling career. During the early years of his professional wrestling career, Jones worked an assortment of jobs on the weekends to supplement his income, including delivering water and driving an ambulance. Professional wrestling career NWA Wildside (1999–2001) Alan Jones was trained by Rick Michaels (Raymond Rawls) and debuted in 1998.1 In the Georgia-based National Championship Wrestling promotion he wrestled as Mr. Olympia, losing to Michael Brooks in his first match.1 By August 1999, he had won the Television Championship.1 In December 1999, NCW merged with NWA Georgia to form NWA Wildside, and Jones was renamed A.J. Styles. Styles won his second Television Championship on January 8, 2000, defeating K-Krush (Ron Killings).1 He lost the title to Eddie Golden on April 1 and regained it for a third time on January 6, 2001, defeating Air Paris (Frank Paris) during his run as a villain in NWA Wildside as a member of attorney Jeff G. Bailey's NWA Elite stable, an alliance of wrestlers. His final reign ended on February 21 when he lost to Robbie Rage in Athens, Georgia. Aj also trained kid kool Seth Delay along with many others during his time with Wildside. Feud with Rhino and team with Tomko (2006–2008) On an episode of Impact!, Styles teamed up with Samoa Joe for the first time to go against Rhino and Kurt Angle. Styles and Joe won after a roll up pin on Rhino by Styles, but Kurt Angle and Rhino continued to beat down Styles and Joe. Next week, Styles teamed up with James Storm and Chris Sabin to go against Petey Williams, Rhino and his former partner Christopher Daniels. Styles and his team came out victorious when Styles pinned Daniels. At Final Resolution, Styles faced Rhino in a Last Man Standing match. After a Gore by Rhino, Styles decided to let Rhino win the match despite the fact that he was almost to his feet at one point. This was due to the fact that Styles saw that Rhino was setting up a table to use on him and did not want to continue. At Destination X, Styles participated in the first ever Elevation X match against Rhino. The match consisted of a 20 foot tall steel structure of an X that they used to fight each other. Styles took the fall off the Elevation X structure. On the following episode of Impact!, he tried to assault Rhino, but was unsuccessful. Styles making his entrance at Lockdown.It was later revealed that he was the first member of Christian Cage's team at Lockdown. At Lockdown, Team Cage was unsuccessful against Team Angle. On the May 31 edition of Impact! he defeated Tomko (Travis Tomko) in a King of the Mountain qualifying match. Styles teamed up with Tomko to face Sting (Steve Borden) and Abyss at Victory Road but were defeated. At No Surrender, Styles and Tomko won a 10-tag team gauntlet match to earn a tag team title match at Bound for Glory 2007 against Team Pacman (Ron Killings and Pacman Jones Jones). At Bound for Glory, Styles and Tomko defeated Team Pacman for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Styles and Tomko defeated LAX on the November 1 edition of Impact! to retain the TNA Tag Team titles. Then Styles challenged Scott Steiner (Scott Rechsteiner) to a takedown challenge, which he lost by DQ. At Genesis, they retained against the Steiner Brothers (Scott and Rick Rechsteiner Steiner) after hitting Rick with a low blow and then a chair shot. Later that night, Styles and Tomko cost Christian his number one contender's shot by arguing and distracting him, and they helped Kurt Angle retain his championship. After Christian Cage accepted Angle's invitation to the Angle Alliance on the circumstance that Cage be the leader, Angle and the rest of the alliance attacked Cage, with the exception of Styles (who made an attempt to save Cage) and Tomko (who walked away up the ramp). On December 28, Styles and Tomko lost to the Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) in a tag team match due to Eric Young's (Jeremy Fritz) attempt to help Styles. Later on the show, Styles came down to the ring to watch Booker T (Robert Huffman) and Christian Cage take on Kurt Angle and Robert Roode; he was pressured to choose between Christian's or Angle's team, but could not decide before the show went off the air. At Final Resolution, he turned on Christian Cage by siding with Angle. The next week on Impact!, Styles was crowned the "Prince of Phenomenal" by Angle, which has since been incorporated into his ring introductions. Story with the Angles (2008) On an edition of Impact! Styles, in storyline, was married to Karen Angle. The next several weeks showed videos of Karen Angle and Styles on their honeymoon, talking, getting close, and acting like a married couple. The following week, Styles came to Karen's rescue when she hit her head (she was pushed by Kurt Angle when she came out to check on him). Karen later revealed that she wanted a separation from Kurt. Meanwhile, Styles and Tomko lost the TNA World tag Team titles to Kaz (Frankie Kazarian) and Super Eric (Eric Young). With Kurt constantly accusing Styles and Karen of seeing each despite both vehemently denying anything beyond friendship, Styles snapped and quit the Alliance. In retaliation, Tomko (after Styles teamed with Super Eric in Japan) cost A.J. his King of the Mountain qualifying match against Booker T. Styles became a fan favorite again on the May 29 edition of Impact! after being assaulted backstage before his entrance. He then ran to the ring several minutes later to help Karen, only to be beat down by Team 3D (Brother Ray [Mark LoMonaco] and Brother Devon Hughes) and Kurt Angle for the second week in a row. At Slammiversary, Styles defeated Kurt Angle but was beat-down by Angle and his former tag team partner Tomko after the match. The feud continued through Hard Justice, with Styles and Angle trading wins. The episode after Hard Justice, he defeated Angle for his Olympic gold medal.Thus ending the feud. Shortly thereafter, AJ Styles began to team up with Christian Cage although leading to several arguments. At Bound for Glory IV, Styles faced Christian Cage and Booker T which Booker won after performing a middle rope axe kick on Cage to gain the victory. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Cliffhanger :*Spiral Tap :*Styles Clash :*Shooting Styles Press *'Nicknames' :*"The Phenomenal" :*"The Prince of Phenomenal" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Air Raid - with Air Paris :*AJ Styles & Christopher Daniels - :*AJ Styles & Tomko :*Angle Alliance :*Christian's Coalition *'Managers' :*Alexis Laree (ROH) :*Mortimer Plumtree (TNA) (2003) :*Vince Russo (TNA) *'Theme music' :*"I Am" by Dale Oliver :*"I Am" by Dale Oliver (Heel Remix) :*"Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' :*IWR King Of The Indies Champion (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indy Champion (2 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*NWA Wildside Television Champion (2 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Pure Champion (1 time) :*ROH Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Amazing Red *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (3 time) :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (4 time) - with Jerry Lynn (1), Abyss (1), Christopher Daniels (2) :*TNA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Tomko :*TNA X-Division Champion (6 time) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) See also *AJ Styles’ career history *AJ Styles’ event history *AJ Styles’ gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *AJ Styles profile at TNAWrestling.com *AJ Styles profile at CAGEMATCH.net Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ